American Pitt Bull Terrier
American Pitt Bull Terrier - jedna z ras terrierowatych, nieuznana przez FCI. Tekst ze zwierzetadomowe.com 'Wstęp' American Pit Bull Terrier to rasa wzbudzająca wiele kontrowersji, uznawana obecnie za rasę agresywną. W przeciwieństwie do niektórych ras historia Pitbulli jest konkretna i nie ma w niej żadnych niedomówień czy wątpliwości. Otóż w XIX wieku w Anglii skrzyżowano buldoga z kilkoma rasami terierów. W ten sposób powstał muskularny i bardzo wojowniczy Staffordshire Bull Terrier. Po sprowadzeniu tej rasy do USA amerykańscy hodowcy postanowili wprowadzić kilka swoich „poprawek” w ich wyglądzie. „Poprawki” te polegały na zwiększeniu masy i uczynieniu psów wyższymi, o potężniejszej głowie niż dotychczas. Właśnie w ten sposób powstał American Pit Bull Terrier. Jest to rasa większa i cięższa od swoich brytyjskich kuzynów. W USA Pitbull kojarzony jest głównie z krwawymi walkami psów. Rasa ta była niekwestionowanym zwycięzcą wszystkich walk, ze względu na swoją nieustępliwość, zwinność i przede wszystkim siłę. Poza krwawymi widowiskami psy te były również używane do celów praktycznych. Mianowicie amerykańscy farmerzy wykorzystywali tą rasę do polowania i chwytania pół dzikiego bydła, tępienia gryzoni, bądź po prostu do umilania swoich dni. Psy te sprawdziły się więc również jako doskonali towarzysze. Rasa ta została zarejestrowana przez UKC w 1898r. W 1900r. w USA wprowadzono kategoryczny zakaz organizowania walk psów. W tym momencie grupa hodowców American Pit Bull Terriera postanowiła odciąć się od mrocznej przeszłości rasy. Choć pozostało kilku miłośników, którzy wciąż nielegalnie organizowali walki psów. Dziś psy te używane są głównie jako psy towarzyszące i obronne. 'Zdobycie rodowodu ' Ciekawostką jest, iż UKC, w którym zarejestrowane są Pitbulle, nie jest uznawane przez FCI, do której należy Polski Związek Kynologiczny. Oznacza to, że nie ma możliwości uzyskania w Polsce Pitbulla w naszym kraju jest import z USA. 'Pitt Bull a zezwolenia ' Bardzo ważną informacją dla przyszłych posiadaczy tej rasy jest fakt, iż American Pit Bull Terier znalazł się w Rozporządzeniu Ministra Spraw Wewnętrznych i Administracji z dnia 28 kwietnia 2003 roku w sprawie wykazu ras psów uznawanych za agresywne i na posiadanie psa tej rasy potrzebne jest stosowne zezwolenie organu gminy. 'Opieka' Rasa ta wywołuje bardzo dużo emocji wśród ludzi. Często jest ona przedstawiana jako rasa nienawidząca ludzi, atakująca bez powodu, agresywna wobec każdej napotkanej osoby czy zwierzęcia. Są to naprawde krzywdzące opinie i bardzo błędne oceny temperamentu tej rasy. Pies ten rzeczywiście posiada silną, wrodzoną agresję, lecz jest ona skierowana przeciwko innym psom i zwierzętom. Z całą pewnością nie pała on nienawiścią do człowieka. Jak w przypadku każdego innego psa bardzo ważnym aspektem jest tutaj wychowanie. Prawidłowo wychowany i poddany procesowi socjalizacji potrafi stać się psem przyjaznym nawet w stosunku do innych psów. Jest to rasa niezwykle inteligentna, twarda i naprawdę odważna oraz wbrew pozorom miła i przyjazna. Pitbull jest psem wiernym, czułym i bardzo oddanym wobec członków swojej ludzkiej rodziny. W USA stał się on jednym z najpopularniejszych psów domowych. W Polsce jednak wciąż panują błędne przekonania i mity dotyczące tej rasy. Jest ona strasznie zgeneralizowana, przez co większość osób po prostu boi się posiadania tego psa. To bardzo krzywdzące opinie. Pitbull kocha dzieci i zabawa z nimi jest dla niego naprawdę wielką przyjemnością. Jest bardzo tolerancyjny, gdyż posiada on bardzo wysoki próg odporności na ból, przez co nie zareaguje na pociągnięcie za ogon czy uszczypnięcie w skórę. Gdy zmęczy się zabawą z dzieckiem po prostu odejdzie w swoją stronę. Jednak nie należy zostawiać go samego z dziećmi spoza kręgu jego rodziny, to tylko pies i tak jak w przypadku każdej innej rasy, nie wiemy jak zareaguje. Są to psy bardzo ciche i czujne, wspaniale sprawdzające się w roli psów obronnych. Pitbull posiada niesamowitą zdolność oceny sytuacji i pomimo tego, iż zazwyczaj jest przyjaźnie nastawiony do obcych ludzi, potrafi wyczuć czy sytuacja wymaga jego interwencji. W przypadku zagrożenia swojej ludzkiej rodziny, potrafi on błyskawicznie wyeliminować napastnika z dalszej walki. Jeżeli przez zakupem Pitbulla mamy w domu jakieś inne zwierze nie martwmy się. Pies ten dobrze współżyje ze zwierzętami, z którymi się wychował. Natomiast w stosunku do wszystkich innych zwierząt należy zachować szczególną ostrożność. Zważając na jego historię pamiętajmy, iż posiada on naturalny instynkt do walki z innymi psami, szczególnie tej samej płci. Nawet w dzisiejszych czasach w trakcie organizowanych nielegalnie walk psów Pitbulle sprawdzają się idealnie jako zwycięzcy. Unikajmy spuszczania psa ze smyczy w miejscach publicznych, gdyż jeśli nie lubi on innych psów, może się to źle skończyć. Nie dajmy jednak ponieść się stereotypom i nie traktujmy swojego psa jak tyrana. Jeśli znamy go długo to wiemy na co go stać i na co w stosunku do niego możemy sobie pozwolić. Nie ulegajmy stereotypom i nie wierzmy w mity. 'Zdrowie' American Pit Bull Terrier to zdrowy i rzadko chorujący pies. Jednak nawet psom tej rasy czasami przytrafiają się choroby. Częstym problemem Pitbulli jest dysplazja stawu biodrowego oraz czasem łokciowego. Może ona doprowadzić do poważnych problemów gdy pies będzie stary. Powoduje ona ból i problemy z chodzeniem. Jeżeli wykryjemy chorobę odpowiednio wcześnie, możemy pozwolić sobie na zabieg chirurgiczny, który w przyszłości oszczędzi naszemu psu niepotrzebnych problemów. Czasami Pitbullom zdarza się chorować na zaćmę, która jest jedną z przyczyn ślepoty. Niektórzy przedstawiciele rasy chorują także na choroby serca i nowotwory. Pamiętajmy jednak, że są to naprawdę twarde psy, które jeśli już chorują to bardzo rzadko. W większości przypadków rasa ta dożywa swojej starości bez ani jednej choroby na swoim psim koncie. Jest to o tyle mało problematyczna rasa, iż nie wymaga ona zbyt skomplikowanej pielęgnacji. Właściwie jest to jedynie szczotkowanie psa, najlepiej co tydzień, regularne czyszczenie uszu, oczy oraz zębów, podcinanie pazurów i kąpiele. Kąpiel psa możemy ograniczyć do absolutnego minimum, gdyż ze względu na krótką sierść nie ulega on częstym zabrudzeniom. 'Pitt Bull w bloku mieszkalnym' Psy te ze względu na swoje rozmiary czują się dobrze zarówno w bloku mieszkalnym jak i w domu. Potrzebuje on jedynie okazji do częstych ćwiczeń. Jest to rasa bardzo aktywna. Lubi biegać, pływać i aportować piłkę. Świetnie sprawdza się jako towarzysz np. jazdy na rowerze czy biegania, bez większego problemu potrafi dotrzymać kroku swojemu Panu. Stosunkowo łatwo może obejść się bez dużej działki i częstych długich spacerów. Dobrym pomysłem są jednak codzienne spacery, na których będzie on poznawał nowych ludzi, zwierzęta i miejsca, to na pewno złagodzi jego naturę. Posiada on dość krótką sierść i delikatną skórę dlatego o wiele lepiej będzie się czuł mieszkając w cieplejszym klimacie. Wychowanie tej rasy musi być konsekwentne. Psy te szybko się uczą i są bardzo inteligentne. Jednak posiadają one silny charakter i lubią same decydować co chcą robić. Cechuje je upartość i silny charakter. Jednak jeżeli będziemy postępować z nim prawidłowo już od samego początku, nie powinien sprawiać żadnych problemów. Już od szczeniaka powinniśmy socjalizować naszego psa z otoczeniem. Dzięki temu zaakceptuje on inne zwierzęta gdy stanie się dorosły. Jeżeli popełnimy ten błąd i nasz Pitbull, gdy będzie mały nie pozna żadnych innych psów, w przyszłości stanie się on śmiertelnym zagrożeniem dla zwierząt spoza rodziny. Od samego początku musimy poznawać naszego szczeniaka z innymi psami, ludźmi i różnymi sytuacjami. Dzięki temu w przyszłości stanie się on psem przyjaznym dla otoczenia i miło nastawionym do świata. Pamiętajmy, że to my decydujemy o wychowaniu naszego psa i to od nas zależy jakim psem będzie on w przyszłości. Na pewno błędnym jest przekonanie o nieuzasadnionej agresji tej rasy wobec wszystkiego wokół. Jeżeli naprawdę przyłożymy się do prawidłowego wychowania Pitbulla stanie się on oddanym i wiernym towarzyszem całej rodziny, który pomoże nam przy zabawie z dziećmi i obroni nas gdy zajdzie taka potrzeba. Galeria Med blue pit bull.jpg Cachorros-pitbull-american-pitbull-terrier MLM-F-3023435574 082012.jpg American Pit Bull Terrier (Bubu).jpg American-pitbull-terrier.jpg Kategoria:Psy